My Monster High: Character Bios
by TheCupcakeDragonWarlord
Summary: A bunch of original characters (ocs) for my upcoming Monster High story.
1. Bios: Tinkereena

Name: Tinkereena

Nickname(s): Lil Tinker, Short-stuff, Greenie Queenie

Age: Uh... I forget. Two years younger than my sister. I think.

Parents: The faeries

Freaky Flaw: My wings don't cooperate well at times, especially in the rain. It can be a real pain the in ass.

Favorite Color(s): Green and black

Pet Peeve: People who call me short/small. I've heard all the short jokes, thank you very much. And if not that, than it's my older sister, Tinkerbell. She gets all the spotlight. Plus, she's curvy and I'm skinny as a twig.

Favorite Activity: Flying. Seriously, that is the bomb.

GFFs: Lizzy, and Hindi Makita.

Favorite Subject: Eh. School's not really my thing.

Least Favorite Subject: Everything. Ooh wait, I Like lunch. I dislike all subjects except lunch.

* * *

Skin color: Caucasian

Race: Faery

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Favorite outfit: A little green shirt that she got from her sister, worn over a black short-sleeved shirt, with black pants and green boots.

Personality: She's pretty laid back and level headed, but there are certain things that will set her off. She has a _short_ temper.

Likes: Her friends, flying, green

Dislikes: Tinkerbell's popularity, rain, being called short, the Princesses

Background/History: Lil Tinker grew up in a family of two: Her, her sister, and their parents. In their teenage years, Tinkerbell went off to start a movie career. She became very famous, leaving Tinkereena in the shadows. After Tinkerbell moved out, Lil Tinker thought she could finally be able to get her own spotlight. Her parents, however, still talked about how lucky they were to have a successful daughter and why their other daughter isn't famous. Lil Tinker, upset by this, ran away to live with her best friend, Lizzy. She still lives there to this day.

Love interests: None


	2. Bios: Elizabeth

Name: Elizabeth Von Periwinkle

Nickname(s):Lizzy, Draculizzy

Age: 16

Parents: The vampires

Freaky Flaw: Flawed? Hmm, lemme get back to you on that one...

Favorite Color(s): Red, Purple, Black

Favorite Activity: Hanging out with my GFFs (or in some cases my BF!).

GFFs: Tinkereena, Hindi Makita, Drake.

Favorite Subject: Home Ec; It's the one class I have with Drake.

Least Favorite Subject: Drama. Somehow, my drama class includes all 4 of the Princesses-at the same time!

* * *

Skin color: Pale

Race: Vampire

Hair color: Blonde w/ purple streaks

Eye color: Blue

Favorite outfit: A black tee with a red vest, a red skirt with purple leggings, and some black boots.

Personality: "Tough as a rock and sweet as a candy cane, that's me!"

Likes: Drake x 10000000, all my GFFs, cheerleading

Dislikes: the Princesses, the sun

Background/History: Things were going pretty well for Lizzy. She was an only child and didn't have many worries, up until the 10th grade. Her best friend, Lil Tinker, had ran away from home and came to her house. Naturally, Lizzy said yes. Meanwhile, the Princesses were being bitches and set out to destroy Drake and Lizzy's love life, one way or another.

Love interests: Drake


	3. Bios: Hindi Makita

Name: Hindi Makita

Nickname(s): H.M., Invisilina, courtesy of the Princesses.

Age: 15

Parents: The invisible man

Freaky Flaw: My invisibility. I can control it for the most part, but sometimes a 'glitch' and randomly turn invisible, and vice versa. The scary part, though, I don't even know when it happens. I could be presenting a project or something, and suddenly turn invisible without any clue.

Favorite Color(s): Purple

Pet Peeve: I turn invisible frequently, so, naturally, the Princesses took it upon themselves to make my school life miserable. Figures, huh?

Favorite Activity: Sneaking up on people/scaring them. It fails, however, when my invisibility glitches and I'm caught.

GFFs: Lizzy, Lil Tinker

Favorite Subject: P.E. I actually really hate P.E., but usually I can get out of it. Usually.

Least Favorite Subject: P. E. (see above)

* * *

Skin color: White/grey

Race: Unknown

Hair color: Purple

Eye color: orange

Favorite outfit: A short purple dress with a black belt over fishnet leggings, a black spiky bracelet, and purple wedges.

Personality: Hindi Makita will do anything to get noticed, which is hard when she turns invisible. HM is very mischievous at times, but has her heart in the right place.

Likes: Visibility/invisibility

Dislikes:invisibility/visibility, the Princesses

Background/History: Hindi Makita was a good friend of the Princesses. They treated her well, she did the same. However, once HM became friends with Lizzy and Lil Tinker, the Princesses shunned her for being 'too weird.' Hindi Makita will do anything to get noticed by anyone, and she tries very hard to make friends with people who just don't want to know her.

Love interests: "Love? Who said I was in love? I'm not in love..."


	4. Bios: Oceana

Name: Oceana Blue

Nickname(s): Sea, and Scales, courtesy of all the mean girls at my school

Age: 15 with one month to go before I turns 16

Parents: The Loch Ness Monster

Freaky Flaw: My skin dries out constantly, and I have to moisturize like crazy!

Favorite Color: Ocean blue

Pet Peeve: Girls, especially the Princesses, making fun of me because of my need to constantly moisturize. And mean girls in general, of course!

Favorite Activity: Swimming!:)

GFFs: Lizzy and Tinkereena

Favorite Subject: Oceanology

Least favorite subject: Gym

* * *

Skin color: Blue

Race: Sea Monster

Hair color: Blonde with blue streaks

Eye color: Blue

Favorite Outfit: Blue tank top with shorts and flip flops

Personality: Oceana is really funny and kind to everyone except the Princesses. She has a temper when angered.

Likes: her GFFs, swimming, Grant

Dislikes: the Princesses

Background: Oceana grew up in Australia with her sister, Lagoona, and my parents. She's been dying to come to America ever since Lagoona told her about it. She now lives with my aunt and uncle and my older sister, Lagoona, here in America. Once she arrived, her aunt and uncle signed her up for Monster High, where she met her friends Tinkereena and Lizzy. They nicknamed themselves the Blondies.

Love Interest: "Well, there's this super cool surfer dude, Grant, who is a normie, or at least I think so. How cool would it be if he was a monster like me!"


	5. Bios: Arleen

Name: Arleen Quinn

Nickname(s): Leen, Arls

Age:160

Parents:The Harlequin

Freaky Flaw: My so-called 'make up' is actually in my skin. I'm pretty much like a walking diary. When I'm sad, tears appear in her make up, but when she's happy, this big creepy smile appears.

Favorite Color(s):Black, red and green

Pet Peeve: My powers. I can control people like a king controls his harlequin, but sometimes I don't mean to and kinda loses control. Oh yeah, and Cleo.

Favorite Activity: I love annoying Cleo, making people laugh, and scaring them with my creepy smiles.

GFFs: Tinkereena, Howleen, Clawd. And Jackie, which is weird considering she's a Princess. Eh. Beggars can't be choosers.

Favorite Subject: Physcology

Least Favorite Subject: P.E.

* * *

Skin color: It varies.

Race: Unknown

Hair color: Rainbow. Everyday is different for Arls.

Eye color: The same as the hair.

Favorite outfit: Arls's favorite outfit is her favorite jeans with a colorful shirt and her black-green boots.

Personality: She's rude with some monsters, but with her friends she is awesome and cool!

Likes: Horror movies, puppies, chameleons, ice cream, the sea.

Dislikes:Cleo, Gory, and angry people.

Background/History: Arls lived in London for most of her childhood. She lived there with both of her parents. Her mother had been taking drugs, and one day she until tried to kill Arls. Her father decided that living with an addict was not safe, so they moved to America. Arleen is still depressed, however, and doesn't like to talk to her father very much. She tries to hide her sadness with her friends at times, but sometimes she can really break down.

Love interests: Right now she likes Andy Beast, the boy she met at Skull Shores.


	6. Bios: Angelina

Name: Angelina Haven

Nickname(s): Angie, Little Miss Perfect (courtesy of the Princesses)

Age: Just turned 15 last December

Parents: The angels

Freaky Flaw: I cannot tell a lie, no matter how hard I try, which sucks when I'm trying to be sneaky, or get away with something.

Favorite Color: White

Pet Peeve: I hate when people ask me if my parents can solve this or do that by talking to God. We may be angels, but we can't control life. Geez.

Favorite Activity: Flying.

GFFs: Everyone but the Princesses, but the ones I hang out with the most are Lil Tinker, Lizzy, Oceana, and Hindi Makita.

Favorite Subject: Art

Least Favorite Subject: Math. It's so dull.

* * *

Skin Color: Pale tan

Race: Angel

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Pale blue

Favorite Outfit: A little white dress revealing her white wings and white sandals.

Personality: Very sweet and funny, and usually can't yell at anybody. When she gets really mad, she will go off like a bomb (only at people who really deserve it).

Likes: Her friends, flying

Dislikes: The Princesses

Background/History: After having an angelic lifestyle for so many years, Angie's parents decided to send her down to Earth so that she could get a normal life until she turns 18 and becomes a full Angel. Now, she's able to enjoy the freedom of making her own choices without her parents' influence.

Love Interest: Angelina loves everyone on Earth, though she doesn't have a crush. She hasn't found the perfect boy yet.


	7. Bios: Jackie

Name: Jackie Lantern, Princess of the Pumpkins

Nickname(s): I don't believe I have any besides Pumpkin Queen.

Age: 515

Parents: Parents? Never met them.

Freaky Flaw: Flawed? Princesses aren't flawed. It's a fact.

Favorite Color (s): Green and orange

Pet Peeve: Those little girls who think they can get in my way.

Favorite Activity: Princessing. Hmm, is that a word?

GFFs: Being a Princess, you'd think I'd rule alone? Puh-leeze. My GFFs are Arachnia, Bee and Cleo, the other Princesses.

Favorite Subject: Drama. It's the only other class besides P.E. with the other Princesses.

Least favorite subject: P.E. It sucks.

* * *

Skin color: Orange

Race: Pumpkin-ite

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Purple

Favorite Outfit: A green and orange dress, with the skirt shaped like a pumpkin. Includes a black bow-tie belt and green high heels.

Personality: Princesses will be Princesses, but Jackie is really kind at heart, probably the nicest out of the four. She's not afraid to bully others, and won't let others bully her or her friends.

Likes: Drake, being a Princess

Dislikes: "I really hate that blonde vampire chick. She stole my Drake away from me!"

Background/History: Jackie has never met her parents to this day. She lives with Nana in a fairly standard mansion. She leads an interesting life as a Princess, what with all the drama going on, especially between her and Lizzy.

Love interests: Jackie had been in love with a normie boy, Drake. That is, until Lizzy won his heart.


	8. Bios: Arachnia

Name: Arachnia Web

Nickname(s): I have been called Webster, from former friend Hindi Makita. I have also been called Spinderella. I am not entirely sure why.

Age: 1024

Parents: Arachne

Freaky Flaw: I guess I have the, what you say, 'big ego', meaning I am full of myself.

Favorite Color(s): Red, black, and purple, unfortunately the same colors as Elizabeth.

Pet Peeve: My pet peeve is people like Arleen, who think that just because they put on a big smile, means they can have everyone think that they're nothing wrong in their life. And, believe me, everything's wrong in her life.

Favorite Activity: My favorite activity, well, is not an _activity _activity, more so that I like uncovering the truth. I believe that people should not have to stand for falsification, such as in the lives of Arleen and Hindi Makita.

GFFs: GFF is a term I rarely use nowadays, but I guess I would say Cleo, Bee, and Jackie. In that order.

Favorite Subject: I am skilled in the art of arts-and-crafts, so I would say this is my favorite.

Least favorite subject: Psychology. They remind me of a certain rainbow-haired girl I have ever had the displeasure to meet.

* * *

Skin color: Grey

Race: Arachnid

Hair color: Black with the tips dyed red

Eye color: Purple and sometimes red

Favorite Outfit: A black spider-influenced dress with a red hourglass belt, and purple wedges.

Personality: Arachnia is very cold hearted, probably the most out of the Princesses. She dislikes Arleen because of her over cheeriness most of the time. Arachnia doesn't like people who lie through their teeth. If not anything, Arachnia does not lie.

Likes: Spiders

Dislikes: Arleen

Background/History: For 1020 years, Arachnia has been living with her mother, underground in Rome. She wanted to get out and see the world. So, finally, after years and years of begging, Arachne let her little spider leave the web. Arachnia traveled to America at the age of 1021 and found herself living with her grandparents. She enrolled in Monster High at the age of 1022 and almost immediately began to hate Arleen for her false cheeriness. She became a Princess later that year and has been since.

Love Interest: None


	9. Bios: Bee

Name: Bee

Nickname(s): Queen Bee

Age: 3 in bee years, 15 in monster years

Parents: The _former_ Queen Bee

Freaky Flaw: Being a bee, I think I'll lose my term as Queen in two years. Or I'll die. Either way, YOLO, bitches.

Favorite Color(s): Yellow and black

Pet Peeve: People calling me short, which is the only thing I'll ever agree on with a Blondie.

Favorite Activity: flying, Princessing

GFFs: Jackie, Arachnia, Cleo.

Favorite Subject: The one class I don't have Cleo in, Math. Sometimes Cleo can be an ass.

Least Favorite Subject: Science.

* * *

Skin color: Yellow

Race: Bumble Bee

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Orange

Favorite outfit: A yellow tee that says **_Tough Stuff _**in black bold letters, Black skinny jeans with rips, and yellow heels.

Personality: Bee is a toughie. Unlike the other Princesses, she's not afraid to get in a head-on fight with someone else and not care about when she 'breaks a nail'. Bee can be regal when she wants, too. Even though she doesn't necessarily like her, Bee is understanding of Lil Tinker, being short and all, and makes sure the other Princesses don't tease others about being short.

Likes: bees, flowers, yellow, black

Dislikes: people being teased for their shortness

Background/History: At the age of 5 (1 in bee years), Bee had been chosen to be ruler of the hive. She felt she couldn't handle her responsibility, and escaped. She came across a faery by the name of Tinkerbell who turned her into a humanoid so she couldn't be recognized by the other bees. She named herself Bee, in reminder that no matter what she looks like, she is still the little bee she once was.

Love interests: Andy Beast


	10. Bios: Joshua

Name: Joshua Hunt Sinclair III

Nickname(s): Joss, Kid Rot, Jossie, Josh

Age: 16

Parents: Joshua Hunt Sinclair II and Melina Sinclair

Freaky Flaw: I constantly rot everything (thankfully not flesh) I touch, even if I don't mean to.

Favorite Color(s): Black, blue, red, and purple

Pet Peeve: I really hate when people bully others. I would stop them, but I don't want to rot the skin off their bones.

Favorite Activity: Singing

GFFs: None. People don't really like us mutants.

Favorite Subject: Biology

Least Favorite Subject: P.E.

* * *

Skin Color: Slightly tanned

Race: Mutant

Hair Color: Light brown/dirty blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Outfit: A red track jacket, black jeans, black and red fingerless gloves, and black and white sneakers.

Personality: Joss is a socially awkward young teen with a good heart. He has trouble befriending others because he is a mutant. He's very sarcastic, and never misses his opportunity to be as snarky as possible. Joss is also rather forgetful, and is very mischievous when his other persona, Kid Rot, comes out, though he only comes out when Joss is angry.

Likes: Video games, reading, cooking, singing, photography, art

Dislikes: Bullies, humiliation, P.E.

Background/History: Joss is the great-great-great-great-great-grandson of a former scientist, Jonathan Vladimir Sinclair, who wanted to help others. He wanted to give people healing abilities and be able to regenerate. His experiment backfired and instead gave him the ability to rot everything he touches. Joss has inherited this mutation, and is now trying to find a cure. Joss is not fully monster or fully human, he is instead a mutant, rejected by both sides.

Love Interest: Operetta


	11. Bios: Judas

Name: Judas Bram Stoker V

Nickname(s): Jude, The Dude, Slacker, Judy (insult), Hang 10, Lazy Boy, Under Achiever, Junior. I get around a lot.

Age: 14

Parents: Jonathan Stoker and Mavis Sinclair

Freaky Flaw: I'm a mind reader, and sometimes I accidentally reveal others' most embarrassing secrets.

Favorite Color(s): Black, White, Dark Red, Purple, Grey

Pet Peeve: Like my older cousin, Joss, I can't stand when people bully others. I also don't like school-work.

GFFs:No one, not even Joss. He thinks I'm annoying.

Favorite Subject: Science

Least Favorite Subject: Calculus

* * *

Skin Color: Pale

Race: Mutant

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Blue

Favorite Outfit: A white T-shirt that says _Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies_ over a long-sleeved black sweater, dark blue jeans, dark blue and white gym shoes, a mood changing surfer necklace, and a white lined black winter hat.

Personality: Judas is a calm, mellow teen. He is lazy, and forgetful, but has a good heart. He also loves animals. Judas is not very school smart, but to everyone's surprises, he built a robo-butler, proving to everyone that he's not full-on dumb. He can also be very secretive at times.

Likes: Playing with his pet dog, Coconut, skate-boarding, video games, contests, meditating, creative writing, sports

Dislikes: Bullies, school-work, home-work, getting his secrets spilled.

Background/History: Jude's great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Judas Bram Stoker I, worked in the same lab as Jonathan Vladimir Sinclair would in five years. He wanted to improve the minds of humans for better hearing, understanding, and memory. He tried the experiment on himself. While experimenting, he spilled coffee on the small prototype. The machine zapped him unconscious. He woke up, hearing the thoughts of his bosses and coworkers. The accident not only gave him the ability to read minds, but the ability to control others completely. Jude inherited these powers.

Love Interests: Howleen Wolf


	12. Bios: Sasuke

Name: Sasuke Young

Nickname(s): None

Age: 16

Parents: Chase Young (Prince of Darkness) and Lorelei Tao (Dragon Warrior of Light)

Freaky Flaw: He tends to stick to the shadows and stay out of most things.

Favorite Color(s): Black, bronze, dark green.

Pet Peeve: People who can't play an instrument/sing to save their lives.

Favorite Activity: Composing songs and playing his guitar.

GFFs: Operetta, Jackson Jekyll, Holt Hyde, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable.

Favorite Subject: Musical Theory

Least Favorite Subject: Math

* * *

Skin Color: Very pale

Race: Caucasian

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Amber

Favorite Outfit: Black leather jacket, dark green sleeveless Chinese shirt, dark wash jeans, black combat boots with dark green laces.

Personality: A little cold and quiet when first met, but he becomes more friendly after known for a while.

Likes: Playing his guitar, composing songs, playing with his pet panthers Set and Sekhmet, practicing martial arts with his father, visiting his mother, aunt, and uncles.

Dislikes: People who can't sing/play an instrument, annoying people, mean people

Background/History: Sasuke was born at the Xaiolin Temple in China. He was raised there by his mother, aunt, and uncles until he turned 6, when his father claimed him and took him to train and live in his castle. He's currently attending Monster High because his mother insisted he go to a normal school instead of being home schooled.

Love Interest: Operetta, his best friend.


	13. Bios: Ariana

Name: Ariana Athens

Nickname(s): Ari, Aria

Age: 540

Parent: Athena

Freaky Flaw: I get angry pretty easily. I also have a tendency to challenge my opponents to war. I'm also deathly terrified of spiders (and Arachnia).

Favorite Color(s); White and gold. They symbolize Athena's owl and armor.

Pet Peeve: I cannot handle it when boys say they are better than me, thus resulting in war challenges.

Favorite Activity: I would have to say archery and/or reading.

GFFs: Oceana and Lizzy

Favorite Subject: All of them.

Least Favorite Subject: Lunch. It takes away from valuable learning time.

* * *

Skin Color: Caucasian

Race: Athenian

Hair Color: Light brown with gold highlights

Eye Color: Stormy grey, much like my half-sister, Annabeth.

Favorite Outfit: A light grey tee with an owl on front, worn jeans, lucky black sneakers with pink-and-purple laces, and a bow and arrow, if possible.

Personality: Ari is strong and intelligent. She may seem intimidating at first, but she's a real softie once you get to know her.

Likes: Reading, archery, beating boys at stuff

Dislikes: Rudeness, when people claim to be better than her, spiders

Background/History: Ari grew up in Athens with her mother, Athena. After 5 centuries, 3 decades, and 8 years, her mom said she could travel to America, where she's been staying for the past two years.

Love Interests: Nobody (yet)


	14. Bios: Zendora

Name: Zendora Starune

Nickname(s): None

Age: 12 in Earthen years, 6 in Arian years. I bypassed a few grades because of my highly intellectual brain, which surpasses those of my former Arian friends. This now allows me to attend a much higher grade level than what I destined to be in.

Parents: Kathalonda and Cleptsii Starune.

Freaky Flaw: I am literally built like a 6 year old. 48 inches tall and barely 50 pounds. I can hardly travel around Monster High without getting trampled to death. My brother, Mallron, helps me by means of 'piggyback rides'. I enjoy them.

Favorite Color(s): I can not favor one thing over another. Therefore, my favorite color would be all of them.

Pet Peeve: I really dislike when people think I will 'abduct' them because I am an alien and start probing them. Believe me, i am not into those sorts of things.

Favorite Activity: None.

GFFs: Nobody, really. I cause Earthlings don't appreciate when their knowledge is proven wring by a 12 year old.

Favorite Subject: Nothing.

Least Favorite Subject: I'm tired of these questions. Let's move on to something else.

* * *

Skin Color: Pale green

Race: Arian, a type of alien

Hair Color: Usually black, but it can change to dark green.

Eye Color: Grey

Favorite Outfit: A simple green dress with a black bow on her hair and green heels.

Personality: Zendora is not very harsh, though she's not too nice either.

Likes: the planet Aria, piggyback rides

Dislikes: Alien stereotypes

Background/History: From birth, Zendora was very smart. She was smarter than most Earthen 8 year olds at the Arian age of 2. In her First Year (2nd grade), she advanced through he class, smarter than her teacher. Once she got to Fifth Year (6th grade), she, her brother, and her parents moved to Earth. She was skipped to Eighth Year (9th grade), when she attended Monster High. She has had trouble making friends because her intellect intimidates people.

Love Interests: None


	15. Bios: Selene

Name: Selene Ma'Gick

Nickname(s): Miss Magical

Age: 14. I'll be turning 15 in three months!

Parents: Maeva Ma'Gick and Aeres Ma'Gick

Freaky Flaw: I tend to accidentally explode things when I get mad, all because of my sister, Rowan.

Favorite Color(s): All shades of blues, all shades of purples

Pet Peeve: I hate when people (even my friends!) think they can make fun of me because I have a crush on a certain someone. It's not your place to tell me who I should and should not like. Hmph.

GFFs: Oceana, Arleen, Operetta, Hindi Makita. I also consider myself friends with Zendora, though she finds me annoying.

Favorite Subject: Science. For various reasons.

Least Favorite Subject: Biology

* * *

Skin Color: Caramel-colored/light brown

Race: "Race? I'm African American of course. What? Did you want me to say 'witch'? Witch isn't a race."

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Purple

Favorite Outfit: A purple sweater with blue horizontal stripes, black jeans, and blue sneakers with purple laces.

Personality: Selene is usually very level-headed, but can act very hysterical at times. She doesn't get angry very often, but when she does, things tend to explode.

Likes: Magicking

Dislikes: Being made fun of

Background/History: Selene was always very spoiled, even more so than her sister Rowan. On her 14th birthday, Rowan put a curse on Selene so that she'd explode things whenever she got mad. Selene would get mad very often because her parents stopped spoiling her. They decided to take her out of private school and send her to Monster High, where she became a Princess. Her, along with Hindi Makita, got kicked out of the Princesses' group for 'having crushes on losers boys'.

Love Interest: Judas


	16. Bios: Argent

Name: Argent Metallic

Nickname(s): None

Age: 4.4 billion years, two years younger than my brother

Parents: Parents? Hmm...

Freaky Flaw: I am completely blind in my left eye, because of Selene (don't ask why, it's a really long story).

Favorite Color(s): Silver and white

Pet Peeve: Aurum, my older brother, is a lot more popular than me. Like, a _lot_ more. And sometimes I hate it when people think I should be more like him, which is a terrible idea.

Favorite Activities: Probably reading, or doing science stuff. Anything that doesn't include singing, really. I couldn't sing to save my life.

GFFs: Lizzy, Arleen, Oceana, Jacqueline, Lagoona. I used to be friends with Selene but...

Favorite Subject: Science

Least Favorite Subject: English/Language Arts/ Whatever

* * *

Skin Color: White

Race: Elemental

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: "My right eye is golden. The other, the blind one, is white."

Favorite Outfit: A silver T-shirt, some jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Personality: Argent is usually very nice and kind, but gets very defensive when certain topics are mentioned.

Likes: science

Dislikes: singing, being teased for partial blindness, Selene

Background/History: Argent is from a family of five: him, Aurum, Rutherford, Titania, and Cuprum. One day in the mid 2010s, Argent signed up for a school year at Monster High. While there, he and Selene started dating, which resulted in Selene getting kicked out of the Princesses, and him getting (more or less) accidentally blinded. Argent still has some feelings for Selene.

Love Interests: None


	17. The End

That's all the characters for my upcoming story. Thanks to all the people who helped out with this! I would like to say a very big thanks to spottedmask12 who was there from the very beginning! Thank you!

**Nyx'sBlackRose**: You submitted Sasuke at the right time, or else he wouldn't have been in the story! I also want to say thank you for giving me a reason to make a love-triangle! Also, I don't think I've never seen Xiaolin Showdown (sorry), but my sister has and she says that Sasuke would be a very legit son of Chase. Then she started talking about random things and I stopped listening...

**Moonstar1123**: Selene is officially a character! Enjoy! I liked your idea of her being spoiled, because my original idea for her kinda sucked.

**Spottedmask12**: Thanks for the characters you submitted! I love them!

**To Everyone Else**:_ I know what I said last time_, but I just couldn't say no to Argent! I was so in love with the Silver Boy, and I just _had _to put him on here! He will be the last character, FOR REAL THIS TIME! If my FanFic account is inactive for over a month, please assume me dead. Or not. The choice is yours. Anyway, feel free to adopt this story, maybe add your own characters, and maybe add a plot twist or two (I thought of _thousands_ of them making these characters). If it turns out that, 'Hey, I'm not dead!' I'll be re-adopting the story and keeping/changing whatever you have added. I'm making little background/history stories, because the bios weren't putting much detail into these characters' lives. Be on the look out for that as well as my actual Monster High story.

**Here's a request to anyone**: This may sound kinda strange, but if anyone has a Deviant Art account, could you make a picture of one of these characters? I would do it myself, but I can't draw to save my life! Take it upon yourself to do this and PM the link or something.

* * *

Below is a list of some characters/ideas that I made but for whatever reason didn't put in here:

Daughter of the Hulk: **Hulkette/Bree Banner** or something

**Vindalla**: a ghost (however Vindalla will be in a story that I'm making [not Monster High, though])

**Godfrey Zilla**: son of Godzilla

**Aurum Metallic**: He was originally the twin brother (and before that, sister) of Argent. I started to make a bio for him but it sucked eggs!

There was also one who was the daughter of the Sasquatch of Bigfoot or somebody, but I can't remember her name!

* * *

Okay, that's all! Be on the lookout for my stories!

-RAWR!


End file.
